


Missing You

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd, Canonical Character Death, Dead Erica, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, past Boyd/Erica/Stiles, past polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stoyd week: cotton candy sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132340287184/stoyd-week-cotton-candy-sweet-theres-a-lil-bit

Stiles is woken by his hair being tugged roughly.

He cracks open one eye, peering sleepily at Erica. It can’t be any earlier than 6:30 – his alarm hasn’t gone off yet – but she’s wide awake, bouncing slightly on the bed, dark curls a mess. 

“ _Daaaad_ ,” she says, “Get up.” She leans closer, eyes wide. “Daddy’s gone.”

Stiles frowns and reaches out to pat the bed beside him, but it is empty, the sheets cool. His fingers brush paper and he opens the note, squinting at it.

_You two looked too peaceful. Didn’t want to wake you. There’s coffee in the pot. I love you_.

Stiles smiles and, feeling corny, presses a kiss to the familiar messy handwriting before setting the note aside.

“Come on, you. Breakfast.”

He climbs out of bed and picks Erica up, balancing her as he pads downstairs and into the kitchen. Max, their chocolate Labrador, lifts his head, tail swishing, and Boyd has left coffee warming in the pot. 

It’s been a while since Boyd’s had to go away on a conference; the last one was a few months before Erica was born. Stiles misses his husband already. They always spend the weekends together, the three of them; this will be the first weekend without Boyd and he’s a little worried. He already misses the deep, sleepy rumble of Boyd’s voice in the morning, the kiss he always drops to Stiles’ lips over breakfast, the way his face lights up as he makes Erica giggle-snort.

He lets Max out and pours himself a coffee before getting out cereal. Erica’s eyes narrow and she folds her arms.

“Pancakes.”

He points a spoon at her. “Pancakes is for Sundays, munchkin. You know that.”

She pouts and he almost caves, but thinks of Boyd’s wry little smile and his reminder to be firm. She’s testing the boundaries because things are different, because Boyd – always the stricter of the two of them – isn’t here. 

He starts to pour cereal, but she makes a little offended noise.

“Milk first.”

That’s something she’s learned from Boyd. The first time Stiles saw Boyd pour his milk first, then cereal, he’d gaped, because who _does_ that? Boyd had rolled his eyes and cut off his sarcastic remark with a kiss. 

Smiling, he pours milk, then her cereal, setting it down with a glass of juice. 

“When will daddy be home?”

Stiles chews and swallows a mouthful of his own cereal, offering a little wrinkle of his nose. “Not until tomorrow, munchkin.”

“Ugh.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” he agrees wholeheartedly.

 

 

Saturday mornings mean cartoons and without Boyd there to judge him, he gets to watch them too, Erica snuggled up.

Stiles never really thought he wanted kids. It had just never factored into his future plans. But after he married Boyd, he’d started thinking seriously about it, and he knew he wanted to be a dad. He wanted to see his husband, sleepy but happy with a baby in his arms. He wanted to share late night feeds and family cuddles. 

They agreed that Boyd would donate his sperm and Lydia carried for them. They’d argued over names, right up until their daughter’s birth, and then they’d looked down into her face and suddenly, the right name came into mind for both of them.

“Erica,” Stiles had said softly, looking up at Boyd, and his husband had given him a slightly tearful smile and a nod.

Erica would have loved it.

Maybe it had been destiny, because their daughter definitely takes after Erica; stubborn and fiery, an absolute handful, tearing around the house and driving them crazy. But when she cuddles up, all soft and smiling and patting Stiles’ face like he’s something precious, that’s when she most reminds him of her namesake.

He wonders if one day they’ll explain it to her. That once, her daddies both loved a girl very, very much, and the three of them were happy, together and ridiculously in love. 

Except, Erica had died, leaving the two of them devastated for so long, until Derek reminded them that Erica would want them to move on, to be happy together.

The day is exhausting. Erica’s like a hurricane on Saturdays. Stiles manages to keep up with her all day – bribing her with a new coloring book in the store when he has to get the grocery shopping done; tiring her out in the park after – but it’s a wrestle to get her in the bath; it always is. She hates baths.

He finally gets her clean and in her pajamas and in bed. She doesn’t like to be read to anymore, preferring to read to him instead, pointing out certain words or pictures while he nods along seriously.

Finally, she starts to get sleepy, and he presses a kiss to her nose. “Love you, munchkin.”

Her smile is almost identical to Boyd’s, every time. “Love you, dad.” 

He tucks her in and puts on her nightlight, turning off the overhead light before pulling the door almost closed. 

He heats up his own dinner and sits down in front of the TV. Normally, he and Boyd cuddle, or maybe fool around a little, once Erica’s settled in bed, and he feels so cold and lonely as he flicks through channels with a sigh.

He sends a text to Boyd. _Miss you_.

A few minutes later, he gets a picture in return. His husband’s in his hotel room, looking tired with his tie all askew, and he’s wearing the glasses that never fail to make Stiles swoon. His heart aches with fondness and he wishes Boyd was right here next to him.

_I miss you too_ Boyd’s captioned the picture and Stiles smiles.

With Boyd’s words in his mind and the promise of his husband’s return the next day, Stiles ends up falling asleep on the couch.

 

 

Sunday is both harder and easier; harder because it seems to drag, probably because Boyd’s coming home that day and hours feel like forever. But easier because Erica sleeps in a little, tuckered out from the park and running around the day before.

Since Boyd isn’t there to play Wolf, Stiles ends up having to crawl around the house with her on his back, giggling away. It’s a lot less silly when Boyd’s the wolf, since he can actually _turn into_ a wolf, and a pretty fierce looking one at that. 

He wants to stay up to greet Boyd, but he’s exhausted, and as soon as Erica’s fast asleep in bed, he ends up going to bed too. He sends a text to Boyd, but falls asleep before he gets a response.

Stiles doesn’t know what time it is when he’s dragged into a half-awake kind of fogginess, but he feels a warm, solid body slide into bed behind him and smiles, rolling over. Even with his eyes shut, he finds Boyd’s lips easily, kissing him softly.

“Missed you,” he mumbles.

“Missed you too,” Boyd replies fondly, voice soft. 

“Don’t go away again?” Stiles slides his hands under Boyd’s shirt, pressing them against his stomach for warmth, and tucks his ankle between his husband’s, getting all snuggled up and comfy. 

Boyd gives a little snort, but wraps his arms around him to accommodate the position. “I won’t,” he promises.

“Good,” Stiles yawns, “Good.”

And he falls back asleep easily, knowing that when he wakes up, Boyd will still be there.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
